mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellimbo
About 'Ellimbo' Deep within the carcass of Basement #4: The Unattended Basement of Screams and Sacrifice lies a young female named Ellimbo. Ellimbo has this name because she was left in limbo to rot and perish in darkness. A lonely, uninhabited basement that was previously used to store the poor and tortured souls of Slaves and Thieves. Rows of rusted cages that are padlocked several times encircle the whole basement - and in the middle of this room is a very deep, dank, grotty and spider-webbed hole that was used to poorly chuck the deceased down into. The bodies would fall for roughly 11 seconds before an echoed crunch of bones and splattered guts evaded back up and outwards, ringing in the tormented ears of the Screaming and Sacrificial. Ellimbo was a close friend of Richelle's - some say she was the Daughter of Richelle but Rich herself confirmed that Ellimbo was simply just an acquaintance she met at a Family reunion. Elli Founders. Related to an old boyfriend of Richelle's. The two got on like a house on fire, lovable duo and funny as Hell. The same surname had people questioning Richelle and her lies - until Richelle damned Elli into the Basement to show how unrelated she actually was - and how she never, ever tells a lie. This shut everybody up as people watched Richelle drag Elli by her long hair and down into the worst Basement there is. Richelle hated doing this - but she had no idea she would ever see Elli again and what with the work that happens at The Mansion - she couldn't have sweet Elli burden her eyes. It was 4 years ago when Elli turned up to speak to Richelle at The Mansion of Delights. This was when Elli was a sweet and courageous girl. Smiley and wide eyed. Always had a scent of Summery flowers. A blessing as she walked by for sure. People would turn their noses just to consume the fine smell she left behind her. However, just last night we had a large disruptive outburst of melodic screams and rusted clanking rising from the drainage systems. Stench and bad smells rose and sifted The Mansion within moments. A stench of rotten eggs, elephant dung and sweat according to Madz. In reality it was foul decayed guts and corpses that had withered and died a long time ago. Years of rotten flesh and a mixed bag of Madz' idea of eggy smelling bodies. It was looming from the dank hole and filling every Room and Corridor of The Mansion. Richelle was called upon to take a look as she was the last person to lock the door of the Basement - stated in the rules and regulations act 1950 written by Colonel Barry Fitzsimmons. Mike roughly guided Richelle down dusted steps and dark narrow hallways - flashbacks entered her mind as she remembered poor Elli's last words, I haven't done anything, though! Why! Why are you doing this to me!? Richelle would bite her lip and pretend she didn't feel those words. But a sickening feeling hit her stomach as Mike pulled her down a certain step - the one that Elli tripped down and banged her knee, she also toppled over and hit her head on the wall - in which Richelle saw a frayed hair of Elli's that must've come off on the jagged rock. Richelle stopped instantly - Mike carried on but noticed a pull on his hench and veiny throbbing arm. He typically 'huffed' and turned, sniffing the air toward Richelles direction. She says Mike, you have to take me back upstairs she sounded worried. I just can't do this. The smell is so bad and.. Without answering Mike yanks her arm and to him it sounded like she yelped and sighed a bad sigh of grief. They walk past Basement's #1, #2, #3 and then Mike stops having touched the Braille along the way. #4. Enter Richelle he says with no emotion whatsoever. He drops a box of matches and taps on the candleholder that poked out by each Basement entrance. The door was heavy-duty and locked from the outside with heavy cast-iron frames that slid into slots. There was no way of exiting from the inside. Richelle, with tears trembling on her eyelids and a hand that was lifting her cotton-shirt up to cover her nose from the stench, watched Mike walk back down the narrow hallway as big as a lummox, heavily stomping up the dusty steps. There was a singular candleholder by the door. She lit it with the box of matches and began to lift the frames out of the slots. One hand wasn't enough so she had to drop her shirt and put up with the stench as she did this. With each frame removed, a scurrying sound would flutter from within and more stench would sift through the bottom of the doorway. As much as Richelle didn't want to do this - she was doing it awfully fast. She thought it'd be bats or rats. Big ones that have obviously fed on the corpses over the years, living and breeding in there. This stopped her in her gorgeous tracks - thinking of disease and infection before removing the last frame. She had to, though. She had to see what it was - after all she was the last person down here. Things had gotten more unattended down there - way more creepy. She chipped a part of her middle-finger nail, Motherfucker she hesitantly waited but then with pace she pushes the door open. Oddly enough, it didn't smell. It only had a scent of an old Library Book - an old loft of sorts. There was obviously a hidden waft of stale corpse but what's new? She gazed around the Basement - encircled cages, the webbed hole that was now more webbed. She enters and takes one step inwards - an echo of her half-heel rang throughout the Basement letting a flock of maybe 20 rats pelt from the underneath of the cages and down into the dark hole. Richelle batted her eyelids in disgust, holding in a junk of vomit ready to spray from her throat. Suddenly, a voice calls out from the farthest, darkest corner of the room. A melody voice, a sing-song voice, a down-right creepy as fuck voice, gargled and old-lady like Helloooo it says, followed by silence. Then, an extremely pale and malnourished face quakes from the darkness**. You came back for me? the face loomed closer. Richelle knew, it was Elli. She was half crawling on the floor, hands grubby and callused, feet too. You did come back for me. You did! Ellimbo props down by the hole, dangling her bumpy legs down the hole - feeting through web and playing with the spiders, I say. You do look very pretty, Richelle. And. That smell. That perfume. I remember that perfume, dear. She waits a long time before replying, I guess so, Elli. It's great here, she says. Isn't it? Richelle nods, almost acting like she actually does have a heart. Elli wasn't looking at her, though. But seemed to have a saddened face, a lonely face. Richelle walks a bit closer, now only taking her 2nd step through the door. Then a 3rd, when suddenly Ellimbo pounces up from the hole - she pounced like a jumping crab landing on all fours - with a hissing sound splicing from her lips. Her eyes were very small - not like the big wide eyed Elli she used to know. Richelle jumped in fear and could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her chest. Ellimbo, still stood like a crab and silently hissing starts to arch her back, her arms bend in a Grudge-like manner and the leg she banged 4 years ago down the steps appeared knobbly and broken. It flung more disjointed than the other one. She quickly scurries towards Richelle - and Richelle panics and hits the cobbled walls behind her. Ellimbo raises up and stands face-to-face with her. Richelle's eyes meet Ellimbo's - then she looks down to the floor to see hundreds of rats and assorted vermin flooding around the two of them. I said you look very pretty. Thank me. And thank me now, she says with a big yellow-toothed grin. Thank...you... she mutters in response. A singular tear drops from her eye - Ellimbo catches it on her thawed tongue and washes it around her mouth. Salty. She backs off from Richelle and groups together with her fellow vermin speaking in some kind of 'clicky-clacky' language. All the rats then form a scribbly line and dart down the hole together. Richelle stands still - shaking and gobsmacked at what she did 4 years ago to this beautiful girl. Ellimbo was now alone apart from with spiders rushing around her tattered clothes. Richelle stammers her foot a little, making a stoney sound that echoed through the room. Ellimbo wasn't used to such a movement and thus darted like an attacking crab once again - hissing and spitting through the hiss. She darted in the wrong direction so Richelle thought, but then it all made sense as the rats orderly flooded from the hole - lifting up stinky rotten corpses - the same stench that has clouded up The Mansion. Now fresher and warmer and making Richelle heave and cry. The rats had a hold of skulls and finger-bones, ribs and knee caps, spines and shoulder blades, until one specifically large rat followed by 30 or so other smaller rats lifted up a large and wet body of some sort. It looked alive whatever it was - until the rats grouped and slowly carried it to Richelle's feet. It was an abdomen - noticeably because of the nipples circled with hairs. It was breathing and shaking - yet had no head, arms or legs. Richelle was in a stage of horror. Ellimbo then crab-crawls through rats - strategically not stepping on a single creature, even the flesh bugs that were miniature and stops near the pulsating carcass. Rich. Richy-Rich. You smell so Summery-Rich, she says with that large yellow-grin. I wanted to be just like you, dear, her eyes small and witty grew extremely large displaying a deep-red colour mixed with pale-white pupils, probably from the darkness. But see, you brought me here. You. For no reason. She looks around at her fellow rats, No offense everybody, the rats seem to respond in a cool manner. But I FUCKING HATE IT HERE!! Richelle jolted in fear and burst out crying as Ellimbo screams and crab-jumps onto her expensive Krizia dressed body. Clinging onto her shoulders - pulling and nagging and biting and scratching with if not broken nails and teeth then with long and dirty nails and teeth. They pierced her skin instantly, striking and slashing and tearing away her flesh. The rats also joined in, spiders, flesh bugs and many species of flies also. Ending Richelle was left like an eaten corn-on-the-cob - but still alive. Much like the abdomen that the rats brought up. She was conscious and could barely feel the slow movement of grouping rats taking her somewhere. Taking her down. Down through webs and down into the hole. Ellimbo now has a choice: to live with Richelle in Basement #4 - or to escape and feast upon everybody in The Mansion. She chose to lock the door. This time from the inside. Where she will live with Richelle forever after.